


Kisses and regrets

by curlykims



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlykims/pseuds/curlykims
Summary: “your boyfriend makes me happy”“the head over heels, forget my own name kind of happy."(where jaehyun is fascinated with johnyong's relationship, especially with the pretty boy writhing in Johnny's sheets every night)





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic in nct so please be gentle, also I complain that there aren't many Johnjaeyong fics so I'm here to make a revolution and if you agree with me come scream at me at twt. 
> 
> Edit: it's a chaptered fic you guys, oh my god. This took a turn.

Johnny stretched his hand over to reach taeyong from where he was giggling like a kid and pressed against Yuta, cold palm pressing against his exposed, sharp collarbones to brush his thumb along it, his eyes following the way Jaehyun's jaw drops in shock. 

Johnny's knows how jaehyun gets when he played with his boyfriend in front of them, how he's always the first one whose ears turn scarlet and fluster fills in his body language. He feels taeyong shiver, face buried into Yuta's shoulders as he sinks into Johnny's touches, all sharp eyes and wandering hands skipping forward to wrap around Johnny's wrist. 

He hears taeyong hiss as he brushes a certain spot between his shoulder blades where Johnny had sunk his teeth in yesterday, taeyong's ass flush against his hips as he had arched his back with a cry ripping from his throat.  _ Fuck, Johnny needs him.  _

He swallows down the lust, eyes still trained on jaehyun who's salivating, crossing his legs over as he masked his lap with a pillow and pink flushed over his cheeks as he looked away. 

Johnny has known him long enough to know how to get jaehyun flustered, how worked up he could get when teased and he's going to use it to his full advantage though jaehyun only has his eyes for his boyfriend. He was still a possessive fucker. 

and Johnny wanted to do this because jaehyun was  _ so  _ obvious with his major crush,  _ (boys with soft lips and messy hair are my type)  _ and taeyong was everything that jaehyun wanted in a guy. Too bad, taeyong's type perfectly matched with Johnny. 

“Yuta” Johnny groans, his voice loud over the show that the two best friends were watching, chuckling as they both grumble about being disturbed, “will you let go of my boyfriend for a damn minute?” 

“your boyfriend is the only who's clinging to me, mind you,” Yuta says though he's cuddling taeyong back, buried underneath the blanket as he nuzzled into tae's soft pink hair, “I like his warmth, fuck off” 

“rude” jaehyun comments, turning the volume down as he faces them, the pillow still nestled between his legs, 

Johnny bites his lips around a smile. 

“every one of you shut up,” taeyong says, loud enough for them to hear though it's muffled by Yuta's chest. 

He's buried in Yuta's arms, soft looking and baby like as his head nestles on Yuta's chest, legs thrown over the other as he clung adorably, pink bangs falling over his eyes as soft halo of the blankets swallows him until his head peaks out of it, brows furrowed and eyes squinting gently. 

Johnny understood jaehyun, why he was so desperate to touch taeyong because he'd been there, his emo phase where he had buried his hand in his pants as taeyong got banged next wall, moans springing past the thin walls of the dorms. 

He's innocently fascinating, large doe eyes gloss over and lips parted open, looking pretty and so  _ good  _ on his knees as he lets hands crawl into his hair and fuck his throat properly, spit in his mouth only to hear him moan filthily. Johnny  _ understands.  _

A bonus of excellent cooking skills and knowledge of the world around him is something that Johnny still has to learn from him, a heart made of pure gold and emotions always kept in check. Johnny knows they fit together perfectly, the bittersweet side of egos and warm hearts make a perfect combination for him. 

Vaguely being aware of others present in the room, Johnny manhandles taeyong out of Yuta's arms and wraps him in a burrito, seating the younger into his own lap, never missing the slight sharp glare jaehyun sent his way. 

“did you have fun, darling?” he's being playful, Johnny knows that taeyong knew what he wanted, wanted to gaze deep into Jaehyun's eyes as they sat opposite to him, “it's going to be more fun” 

Johnny unwraps him out of the blanket, kissing the pout on his face as he nuzzled into the soft skin of tae's neck, totally aware of Jaehyun's eyes on them, stabbing taeyong with his obvious gawking. 

“you guys are about to have sex again, aren't you?” Yuta's already packing his things as he says it, throwing his phone and charger into his Pokemon bag. He pecks taeyong softly on his forehead, “I'm leaving, I don't want to see you guys have sex” he looks skeptically at jaehyun, “you should leave too, jaehyun, these rowdies aren't innocent as they look and you might regret being here” 

“he's fine, Yuta” 

 

A confrontation today, then. 

 

“I need all the details after this and I'm expecting to hear everything from you, yongie” 

Taeyong throws him a flying kiss, hands working on the knot of his joggers as Yuta skips out of the room leaving them alone. 

 

Johnny can see Jaehyun's ears turning red already, confused eyes dilated as they try to look at everything,  _ anything _ other than them, pillow statued in his lap even as taeyong moves forward to remove it. 

“Johnny, what?” jaehyun speaks timidly,  _ “what are you doing?”  _ he asks in English,  _ “why is he doing this, what is happening?”  _

“I know your little crush on my boyfriend, Jae” Johnny smiles at him though he feels his chest itch, eyes focused on tae making quick work of unzipping Jaehyun's pants,  _ just as Johnny told him to.  _

“You're too obvious and I, for once, am definitely not blind” Johnny didn't mean his words to come out harsh but they  _ did  _ and he wanted to hit himself for making jaehyun freeze, his fingers stilling taeyong's hands, 

“we agreed to this” Johnny was quick to say, trying to ease the tension “me and taeyong” he gestured a hand for taeyong to crawl over him and Jaehyun's breath catches in his lungs as taeyong obeyed the order immediately, seating himself gently on the large bulge of Johnny's jeans, “I know you're into voyeur and you can watch if you want, I won't force you into anything you don't want, jaehyun” 

“are you not comfortable, jaehyunie?” taeyong speaks for the first time in a while, soft mouth all frowny and kiss bitten, Jaehyun's heart lurches, always a damn sucker for the boy, “I know you really want this” 

Jaehyun bites his lips, face flushing as they both patiently wait for his answer, it's now or never. 

Johnny deep down hoped for jaehyun to disagree because as he thought about it further, it feels wrong, to share his boyfriend with someone else, jaehyun was his best friend for goodness sake. 

When jaehyun starts taking off the rest of his clothes Johnny's heart sinks, his holds on an excited taeyong's hips tightened as his fingernails dig into the soft flesh of his smooth thighs. Taeyong's electrified with arousal, Johnny can tell by the way his fingers squirm around the bulge in his pants as he undoes the buttons. 

Johnny pulls his sweats off, palms cradling his soft asscheeks as his fingers settle against the butt plug taeyong had been wearing since this morning, twisting it around to hear him hiss, a moan vibrating from his throat. 

Johnny hears jaehyun subtly swear, his fingers grazing along the swell of his cock that was almost as big as Johnny, if not thicker making him slow his movements only to see Jaehyun's eyes solely focused on taeyong's body. 

“I don't think jaehyun is the only one into voyeurism, don't you think, baby?” Johnny spits, his voice loud enough for jaehyun to hear and he feels proud of himself as jaehyun sucks in a sharp breath, his thumb rounding around the cockhead sticking out of his black boxers. 

It's pink and flushed, already wet at the tip and Johnny ogles at jaehyun pinching his nipples, starry-eyed as he flushed pink at taeyong crying out at Johnny playing with the plug inside him. 

“you'll be a good boy, won't you, sweetheart?”

Johnny's chest warms at the way taeyong eagerly nods,  _ fuck _ , he wanted to wreck him against the couch, bend him over in half and fuck him three ways into next Sunday, ruin him until he forgot his own name. He knows how kinky they can get, how extremely they could have sex which could almost be considered inexpedient. 

Johnny drags the plug out of him painstakingly slow just to egg him on more and maybe he was sadist because he liked hearing taeyong sob from overstimulation and also maybe taeyong was a bit of masochistic who aroused Johnny to not end. 

He's fully clothed except for the fly of his jeans open and jaehyun is almost as naked as taeyong except for the boxers and shirt hanging from his shoulders that definitely shouldn't be a problem but it  _ was.  _ Johnny knew jaehyun had an excellent body, chiseled chest and perfectly packed abs that glisten with clean sweat running down the length of his torso. 

His boyfriend whines, hole clenching around thin air as Johnny sets the plug on the coffee table pushed to the side, exposed pink little cock drooling precum over his soft tummy.

Johnny definitely doesn't miss the way jaehyun licks his licks, eyes screaming lust and jaehyun looks like he wants nothing but to touch his precious taeyong, molest him and taste the sweat off of his skin. He grabs taeyong's jaw, a rough palm cradling the curve of his lithe hips as Johnny holds him up with an arm, movements gentle as he seats taeyong on his flushed, warm cock. 

he doesn't stop the moan that spills past his tongue,  _ fuck,  _ he forgot how fucking tight taeyong was in his train of thoughts, velvety walls engulfing his warm cock into an even warmer cavern. His nails dig into taeyong's hips, a cry of pain ripping from taeyong's throat that bounces off the walls that have jaehyun on high alert, the movements of him beating his cock stilling. 

“Johnny!” taeyong sobs, back arching into a sinful curve and his body strings tight, ribs poking out of his skin as he failed to catch his breath. He's being split open, it's always the first time when they do this, Johnny burying himself balls deep and taeyong's ass-splitting open and enveloping rough around the girth of Johnny's cock. 

It hurts, the stretching always was a literal pain in the ass because taeyong's so  _ tiny,  _ so small and sinfully beautiful that Johnny physically restrained himself from fucking the shit out of him in constant fear of tearing his hole open to which Taeyong will put him through hell and back. 

 

Johnny speaks with experience. 

 

Jaehyun's close to them now, Johnny doesn't know how he ended up right next to taeyong's spasming body, thighs squishing against the arm of the couch right next to them. Johnny can hear his moans clearly now, breathy and deep as if to show that he's being nonchalant about this but deep down, he's as affected as them even though he's using only his right palm and thick pale fingers to give himself a nice handjob. 

“fuck, oh my god, fuck, Johnny,” taeyong's sobbing as it hurts, voice cracking over the syllables as his squirming comes to a halt and Johnny seeks warmth from his ass, small and perfect. He falls back against Johnny's clothed chest, the clear sweat on Taeyong's back sticking to his T-shirt. 

“you feel amazing sweetheart,” Johnny promises the words as he sinks his teeth in, tongue licking over the bite mark, “you feel so good baby, tell jaehyun how you feel, tell him” 

“Jaehyun” taeyong moans, the pleasured sound makes Johnny die a little inside because it  _ wasn't  _ for him. He was the one who asked for it and now he regrets it because taeyong's babbling nonsense, a string of curses and mumbles of their names fall past his soft mouth, 

“I feel full,” he says, all breathless and painstakingly slow, dragging his ass to meet Johnny's thrusts, “I feel so full, fuck, please, harder” 

It's so surprising to see Jaehyun like this, the reserved and polite jaehyun that Johnny knew wasn't  _ here,  _ this was lust driven and needy jaehyun who had drool spilling down his chin, thighs spread out and hand working on his cock like his life depended upon seeing and hearing taeyong cum before he did. 

Taeyong's rocks his hips, ass flush against Johnny's hips as his thrusts almost knock taeyong off of his balance, his own thighs spread out so that taeyong could settle between them, cry out as much as he wants to because Johnny will piece him back together right after making him falling apart. That's how they are, that's how they manage to trust each other so immensely. 

He doesn't last, knowing that voyeur was something that they never tried and it put him to an edge. 

Taeyong's lithe body shakes from the aftershocks of his orgasm as he squirms around Johnny's cock, thighs spasming together. His cum collects on his soft chest, jaehyun groaning loudly beside him to acknowledge Johnny that he'd come as well, just the way he though jaehyun would. 

Taeyong's orgasmic face was pure bliss, soft hue of his pink hair a mess as his eyes roll back, back arched into a perfect bow. His mouth falls open, thighs squeezed together as if he'd stop squirming but they both know he wouldn't, limbs lose and arms failing to lift him up as he slumped back against Johnny, expression sated and soul fed. 

He rolls his hips into the heat of taeyong's ass, warming his cock as he clenched around Johnny suffocatingly tight only to egg his orgasm on, a groan burying at his nape as Johnny cums, a loud moan soaking between his shoulder blades. He squeezes Johnny's hand, fingers interlocking together. 

Johnny smiles into his warm skin, grin fading away as he realizes that taeyong's hands are not wet.

Did he come untouched  _ or _ , Johnny's heart almost falls out of his ass as he noticed both of Jaehyun's hands wet? 

 

_ Did he just jerk taeyong off without his permission?  _

 

Jung jaehyun was a lump of dead meat. 

  
  



	2. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason of yoonoh being interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF it's chaptered.

Jaehyun didn't mean it, he absolutely didn't mean to make out with taeyong against the fridge of Johnny's apartment. It was taeyong's fault, he had been the _one_ who swung his exposed legs, wearing nothing but a plain T-shirt on his lithe, pale body, shorts adorning the softness of his thighs.

Doe eyes half-lidded and partly awake as he pulled baby hands towards jaehyun. Johnny's on a walk, early mornings weren't taeyong's thing but Johnny lived off of it, jaehyun knows, he'll be home soon and will be absolutely traumatized to see his boyfriend in the arms of another man.

He looked _so_ soft that jaehyun gave in, even when his heart started screaming in agony of the events that took place a few days ago. He's still recovering from it, keeping his dick in check as to not pop a boner every time he thought of taeyong blissfully orgasming with Jaehyun's hands on the small, pink, blushing cock.

Intentionally though, jaehyun only wanted a hug, a good ol hug from your crush could cure any problems you have. Pure embrace filled with adoration as jaehyun wrapped his arms snug around the curve of taeyong's waist to fit between his legs, breathing into the soft halo of his hair, fluffed up and cottony. _Perfect._

He has encircled taeyong, arms going from his waist to his lithe hips and jaehyun blamed his body for it, reacting so knowingly, years and years of pining finally turned into something undefinable. Happiness warming in his chest as he lifted tae off of the counter, his legs instinctively wrapping around Jaehyun's hips make him wonder how many times Johnny does this to him, makes him feel so loved and secure in his arms.

He's walking them towards the fridge, half awake limbs quaking under taeyong's weight. Taeyong hums, his noodle arms still around Jaehyun's neck as he breathed deeply, becoming vaguely aware of the minute distance between their mouths and body. He noses gently against Jaehyun's unshaved cheek, stubble pinching his skin.

Jaehyun holds his breath, reality sinking into his bones as he tightened his hold on taeyong's thighs only to manhandle him tight against the fridge with a hand looped loosely around hips. He's awake now, so is taeyong, fussy brain still processing everything that was happening.

“we shouldn't be doing this” jaehyun whispers, nuzzling into the warm skin of taeyong's neck as he gripped the flesh of his thighs between his fingers. He's so light, so small and tiny that jaehyun could throw him around like a rag doll and have his way with him.

“I only asked for a hug,” taeyong whispers, closer now, lips almost brushing against the seam of Jaehyun's mouth, “you were the one who lifted me off of the counter and trapped me against the fridge”

Realization crossed over Jaehyun's face as he lets taeyong down to his feet, anxiety seeping through his veins.

“it's okay, you've seen me naked and get fucked by my boyfriend, you can kiss me if Johnny trusts you enough for this”

_What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?_

His eyes are still half-lidded for fuck's sake, how could he be so reckless about this? Johnny's going to flip his shit when he sees them like _this,_ so intimately _close_.

(Seeing the prize and getting a _taste_ of it are totally different, how doesn't taeyong get that through his head?)

Even though he's bringing in jaehyun closer, breath tingling Jaehyun's lips as he licked his own, mouth soft and inviting, as pink as cotton candy and so, _so, sweet,_ jaehyun feels his heart racing, stomach almost ready to pop out of his ass in anxiety.

 _He_ was the one who brought their lips together, so soft and gentle as he threaded a warm palm through Jaehyun's hair. It's so sensual yet calming and it makes Jaehyun's insides twist, stars twinkling at the back of his eyelids as he froze for a second, heart thundering.

_He's going to hell for this, Johnny was going to **skin him**_ _alive._

 

Taeyong _knew_ his weakness, from some unknown source that jaehyun doesn't know about (yet), gripping the front of his T-shirt to bring their bodies flush was his _biggest_ weakness and jaehyun blamed his subconsciousness for what happens next because he's unstoppable now, brutal as he dug his fingers into taeyong's hips, roughhousing him with intense kissing until he's physically heaving against jaehyun.

Jaehyun was absolutely a good kisser, for some reason that involves his ability to hold his breath longer than a normal person which proves his upper hand over taeyong and to leave him breathless. He's satisfied, so, so fucking satisfied to hear him moan, to hear him cry out as jaehyun pulled back to pepper his pale neck with kisses.

His hands squirm underneath the thin T-shirt, gentle palms caressing the soft, warm skin to feel goosebumps raised over the supple flesh, body swaying into his palms as he swings taeyong's legs over his hips again, this time more confidently and more awake than ever.

He's excited, all of those worries related to Johnny flying out of the window as he rolls taeyong's hips against his crotch, clinging onto the fact that taeyong's willing, so willing to fuck with him that's got jaehyun high off lust, mind mulling around pleasuring taeyong in every way possible.

“fuck” he breathes, abs clenching at the way taeyong's hands have squirmed to them, teeth gritting as he sinks his fingernails into the soft skin, “you're a tease,” he says, eyes gazing around glassy doe ones, “no wonder Johnny loves getting you all worked up”

“Jae” he groans, chest heaving with pants as he presses his sweaty forehead against Jaehyun's to nuzzle into the gentle way his mouth fits over those cherry ones, gasping as Jaehyun's hands fit snug over the curve of his ass, squeezing the flesh between his palms.

His ass isn't that big, jaehyun isn't complaining, his cheeks fit right between his palms and he resists the urge to deliver a sharp spank because he doesn't know taeyong yet, doesn't know if that's a privilege reserved only for Johnny. He kisses taeyong like it's his last, teeth knocking over as he sucks taeyong's bottom lip between his own to watch it snap back with a soft pop and a cry from his cottony mouth.

Subconsciously grinding against taeyong's little cock trapped between them, he presses taeyong onto the kitchen counter, a gasp echoing as taeyong's skin sinks into the cold marble and he's _oh so desperately_  clinging onto jaehyun to never let him go.

 

_Fuck, a needy taeyong was a taeyong in his subspace._

 

“keep your hands out of my boyfriend's pants, jaehyun”

His hands are in taeyong's pants? They were on taeyong's hips a minute ago, weren't they? Though Jaehyun freezes he finds himself looking down only to find his hands indeed wrapped around taeyong's pink little cock drooling precum.

“Johnny!” taeyong cries out, thighs squirming around Jaehyun's waist as his body shakes, faced pressed tight into Jaehyun's chest only to bury his teeth into the cotton T-shirt. His cum decorates Jaehyun's hands, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and sobs echo.

It must've been hard for him, to hold it in for so long and only reaching his orgasm until he heard Johnny's voice.

As taeyong shakes from the aftershocks of his orgasm, jaehyun’s eyes widen at Johnny taking bold steps towards them.

His face is stoic, palms resting along the smooth marble as he leaned his hips against it to observe them, fuck jaehyun for not stopping his movements even as Johnny shoots him a warning glare.

He holds taeyong through it, oversensitivity sinking into his bones as he pushes Jaehyun's hand away which instantly alarms Johnny because he's moving forward, scooping taeyong out of Jaehyun's arms and into his own. Jaehyun sees him slump, mumble something incoherent that none of them understand but Johnny still smiles softly, carding a gentle hand through his disheveled hair.

Johnny's whispering something in his ears, most probably demanding a good explanation for the situation he witnessed. Jaehyun's still hard, bulge uncomfortably sticking out of his tracks as he flushed red at the way Johnny stared at it.

He's scurrying away with shaking palms, only stopping to hear Johnny yell over his shoulder, “we'll talk about this later!”

_He flees out of the fucking apartment._

 

Taeyong's always been needy, the urge to take, _take and take_ getting out of his hands, palms sinking into Johnny's shoulder as his back slams into the counter on which he's getting fucked, rough and fast like Johnny's trying to wipe off Jaehyun's scent off of him. Their skin makes a filthy sound at the intimacy of flesh smacking, Johnny's shoes scraping against the floor and he bends taeyong in half to slam his hips forward.

“what did you two together while I was gone?” he growls, fingers tight against taeyong's sharp jaw to make him look into Johnny's eyes, pupils screaming lust as he cries out at the ramming he's receiving, “did he fuck you?”

He's so vulgar, so filthy as he pushed his fingers down taeyong's throat to fuck his mouth, hips never stopping their movements even as taeyong starts sobbing. Johnny's fingers have left his mouth, tongue lolling out to breath in a gulp of air as stars burst behind his eyelids. He's close now, so close with Johnny's cock hitting his prostate that warms his cheeks, ass flush against Johnny's hips as he stills his thrusts to bend over to taeyong's height.

“would you let him fuck you, baby?”

Taeyong cries out, limbs shaking as he orgasms, eyes rolling back as his chest and neck flush over with a scarlet blush, fingers searching for something to hold on to as his hips swivel forward, thighs squirming. He's shaking so hard that Johnny has to hold him down, pink cock curling into the mess he created on his belly. He's oversensitive with Johnny's hand around his cock, pathetic as he begs with drool rolled over his chin.

“that was a first,” Johnny says, eyes crescents as he giggled. He watches taeyong squirm, drinking in the way his thighs spasm with the aftershocks, soothing his palms over the soft skin to calm him down and swiping his fingers over the ribs poking out of his skin, “you came untouched,”

“Johnny,” he says, a weak hand reaching out to clutch at the front of his tank top and to crash their lips together. He bites onto the mark on taeyong's lips, definitely, the one made my jaehyun and completely missing the small hickey which he had sucked on the sharpest part of his jaw.

Johnny groans, hips stilling as he cums in the warm heat of taeyong's ass,

“taeyong” his moan echoes, fingers sinking into the curve of taeyong's waist.

 

_They're definitely going to have a long talk._

 

“So tell me, jaehyun,” Johnny says, eyes sharp though his voice is still as gentle as every time, hands intertwined with taeyong who squirms in his seat, already uncomfortable with the meeting, “what do you think of my boyfriend?”

Jaehyun swallows, distracting himself with iced Americano he had ordered, the ugly expression of insecurity crossing over this face which drains the color in his cheeks, “your boyfriend” he stops, mind fidgeting over the choice of words he wanted to use, _one wrong word and get hit,_  “is someone who can make anyone happy by existing”

Johnny hums thoughtfully, thank fuck,  jaehyun reads his face, he seems satisfied, expression cooling on his face as taeyong slurped particularly loudly next to them, back pushed to the side of the window. Jaehyun takes a sip from his own drink, swirling the straw as he chooses the next words carefully in his head.

_“your boyfriend makes me happy”_

Taeyong winces, “I always make you happy, jaehyun,” he says, trying his very best to not sound cocky. He searches for Jaehyun's eyes hidden behind brown bangs, “what changed now?”

“the head over heels, forget my own name kind of _happy_ ”

 

Johnny spat out his drink.

 

He's choking too, clutching his chest as a worried taeyong rubs his back sympathetically. Jaehyun hears him sniffle quietly, _freedom of speech was really a strong weapon indeed._ He suppresses a smile behind his teeth, taking a long sip of the Americano to feel the liquid sliding down his throat smoothly, sassy eyes looking back and forth between the couple.

They're both speechless, dropped jaws and widen eyes make jaehyun felt proud of himself, reading and watching a lot of cheesy movies did come in handy for him.

“the thing is” he starts, sharp eyes crossing over their faces only to find them stupefied and flabbergasted, a hint of snarl at the corner of Johnny's lips, “your relationship was always open and I'm really fascinated about being in a polyamorous relationship with two of my favorite people in the world”

_Thoughts simply put in words._

_Johnny regrets his decision of ever proposing the idea of poly into their intimate relationship._

_He's so fucked._

_He's royally fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENT SECTION.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @euphoricty


End file.
